Friends Are Forever
by Celestide xD
Summary: This story contains my thoughts about Nancy and Frank , How Frank fell in love with Nancy . In my stories Nancy never met Ned and Frank never met Callie so  its all ND/FH thingy !


**NOTE**** : I do not own NDHB. Thank you for reading . **

**FRIENDSHIP IS FOREVER**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"mom when are Nancy and her dad coming?" asked eight year Frank Hardy . Frank was waiting for Nancy to come . They knew each other for a long time . Frank really liked Nancy but Nancy wasn't much interested in Frank . Frank always fell for Nancy and loved falling for her . Since it was twelve at night Joe had fallen asleep a few hours ago but Frank wanted to wait for Nancy to come . " They'll be here any minute , dear" replied Laura Hardy . Fenton had gone to pick them up . Frank had begged his father to accompany him but his father refused to do so . So Frank had decided to wait for them . Frank heard a car outside . He instantly ran up to the door and opened it and saw that it was his Dad's car and Carson drew had got out of the car and was carrying his suitcase . " Hi , Mr Drew , Where's Nancy?" asked Frank running up to them . " Franklin didn't I ask you to sleep . We have go to sightseeing tomorrow and if you don't sleep now you won't wake up tomorrow" said Fenton Hardy glaring at Frank . " Dad! I wanted to see Nancy!" He replied . Carson chuckled and replied " Nancy is sleeping , you may speak to her tomorrow" said Carson . Carson understood Frank's feeling for Nancy . He knew that Nancy wasn't much interested in Frank . Fenton picked up the luggage and Carson gently picked up Nancy who was sleeping in the rear seat and carried her to the Hardy's house hold . Frank sighed and followed them . Laura Hardy welcomed them and gave each a cup of hot chocolate . " awww , Nancy looks cute when she is asleep" said Laura Hardy . " Frank you better go and sleep" said Laura Hardy . " Right now!" said Fenton . " okay ! okay! , I'm going" said Frank and turned around and started for his room . After reaching Frank and Joe's room he shut the door and leaned on it . " oh Nancy" he thought . " I thought of speaking with you , spending the whole day with you" thought Frank . He sat on his bed thinking about Nancy and drifted away to sleep ...

The next morning Frank woke up and ran down stairs . He was eagerly waiting to speak with Nancy . Frank slowly went down the stairs and directly went to the kitchen and found Fenton , Carson and Laura eating breakfast . " morning everyone" said Frank . " morning honey , Did you sleep well?" asked Laura . " yeah , Where's Nancy?" asked Frank . " she's still asleep" replied Carson . " maybe you should go and wake her up" said Carson . " really , can I go and wake her up?" exclaimed Frank. " you can go and wake her up and Joe" replied Fenton Hardy . " Joe has been sleeping for a long time , better go and wake he up before he falls into coma" replied Frank grinning . He turned around and started for the guest room . He reached the guest room and knocked the door . ' Knock , Knock' . There wasn't a reply . " She is sleeping how can she answer me" thought Frank . He slowly opened the door and found that Nancy was sleeping in the bed , He had butterflies in his stomach . He tiptoed until he reached the bed . After reaching he gently sat down near her and gently took her hand and squeezed it . She started murmuring something . " Nance , Wake up" he said softly leaning a little closer to her . Nancy's eyes fluttered open and she was now looking at Frank . Frank put his arms around her and pulled her closer and gently placed her head on his chest . Nancy hears strange sounds . She suddenly woke up with a jerk and realised that it was Frank's hear beats . " morning Beautiful" exclaimed Frank . " Hi Frank , What am I doing in your room?" asked Nancy . " No , This is your room and you and your dad are going to sleep here" replied Frank . He held Nancy's both hands and gently kissed her cheeks . Nancy was blushing . " Did I mention that you look so beautiful when you blush" said Frank and Nancy blushed even more .

Nancy and Frank reached downstairs hand in hand and sat on the table and had breakfast . " Frank did you wake up Joe?" asked Laura . " oh god! I forgot" replied Frank . " you have breakfast I'll go and wake him up" replied Laura and went off.

Nancy and Frank were alone . Frank thought of flirting with her but suddenly Fenton entered the dining room and said " Frank , Nancy get ready soon . We're going to go sightseeing" said Fenton grinning . Frank smiled at Nancy . But Nancy never paid and heed to him .

TO BE CONTINUED...

NOTE : It will take some time for me to upload my stories as I have heavy homework and exams coming!"

**~ NicoLiz **


End file.
